


A Bunch of LOTR/Hobbit Oneshots

by SkyeOakenshield



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: 50 percent smut, Alot of cuddling tbh, Alternate Universe, Angst, Dwarves, Elves, Erebor, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Jealous Fíli, Lemon, THERES NO SMUT IN ANY OF THESE YET, au's, flirty thorin, implied sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeOakenshield/pseuds/SkyeOakenshield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader finds herself tangled in multiple angsty<br/>and slightly sexual Middle-Earth situations..<br/>Whoops, my fingers slipped.<br/><br/>Lord of the Rings / Hobbit Oneshots just because I get tired of writing my other fic sometimes! (also BC I have no life) I take requests and AU's. So go ahead and comment what you'd like for me to write!<br/>Tagged smut for later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friends or Lovers? (Thorin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you and Thorin, King Under the Mountain are really close friends and completely open with each other. Now that the quest for reclaiming Erebor is over, will you both actually confess your feelings, for real this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for my friend, Gab. who asked me to write this for her.  
> I'll also add to the tags, characters and relationships with every oneshot I make. So ignore how empty it is ^-^ xx  
> 

Yes, Erebor had been reclaimed successfully. It was a great day, despite all the fallen soldiers. But what they fought and died for was worth it. Everyone was happy. Almost 14 long months of trying to get to The mountain, a perilous journey honestly, it was surreal to all of you, to all the people.

Erebor was the dwarves' homeland once more.

Right when the fighting had ended, everyone helped to clean up in order to prepare a gigantic feast! There was so much laughing, cheering, and not to mention crying. Thorin stood with that crown on his head, and dear Eru, did he wear it well. The company was so proud of him, and themselves. All of you just couldn't believe it.

Thorin had conquered the dragon sickness and was back to his normal self. It was weird how fun he was. I guess he was just all strict and angry before because Erebor wasn't theirs yet. He was still stubborn and rude, of course.

The entire night he had been teasing you and things like that. "I'm starting to think you should have given in the dragon sickness. You were better that way." You mumbled jokingly, completely done with the way he was when he was drunk. But you were happy that he was happy. That was all that mattered.

To describe the relationship you and Thorin had in one word.. It was.. Well, casual. At first, when Gandalf 'recruited' you for the company, Thorin absolutely despised the idea of a human female to be part of this. You two always yelled and yelled at each other. But as time went on, you two had gotten along and charmed each other to no end. He was charming, surprisingly. And so were you, apparently. You became so dependent on him, but he didn't mind.

It was obvious you had feelings for each other, I mean, with how comfortable you were with each other, who wouldn't suspect? It was like even you knew he felt for you that way.

"Kiss me, y/n." Thorin had you pinned against a pillar, away from the crowd. It was so stupid how safe you felt in his arms, you hated it. You were drunk and he was _really_ drunk. But you weren't drunk enough to just profess your love for him this way.  It was wrong. So you laughed with a smirk and pushed him away with one finger on his chest.

"Your majesty, you are drunk and are going to regret you asked that of me in the morning."

You simply walked away.

A couple hours later when the party died down, everyone was asleep and completely wasted. But not the company. No. After all they've been through this past year, you really think that a few drinks and dancing would bring them down that easily?

All 14 of you sat around in a comfortable circle, talking, laughing, rejoicing. It was like a giant sleepover. Most of you stopped drinking a while back, replacing your glasses that were once filled with wine or ale with water, because you didn't want to wake up the next morning feeling sick to your stomachs. There was too much to do tomorrow for that. So most of you were sober now. Dwalin certainly wasn't, though.

You also forced Fíli to braid your hair so he was behind you, braiding unwillingly. Kíli whined because you didn't ask him, and your response was - "Calm down, Next time Kee."

He continued to whine anyway.

Thorin sat across you. Gods above only knew how many times you had to bring up conversation with Bilbo (who sat beside you), because his majesty kept looking at you for some reason and you just didn't want to deal with that tonight. Or maybe you were dreaming that he was, because of all that wine you drank. Anyway, you wanted him, but you didn't at the same time.

You told yourself that you two were just really really good friends, that's all.

After almost an hour, a couple of servants came up to you all of the sudden, making everyone go silent. "Excuse me my lady, but your bath is ready." You furrowed your brows. What was this. What.

"Bath....?"

"I had them prepare one for you. Go." Thorin interrupted. You gasped.

"You didn't. Eru, Do not lie to me. This better not be your twisted idea of a joke." You would have killed him if he was just teasing this time. And yes, you took the idea of a nice warm bath _that_ seriously.

"Throughout our trip, a bath is the only thing you wanted, am I right? I am not lying, go. And oh come on, if this were an actual joke, it would not even be close to a twisted one." He smiled softly.

Your eyes practically sparkled at his words. You knew you should have felt the slightest bit selfish because everyone was still worn out, and you'd get your own luxurious bath. But Aulë, it had been too long since you've had an actual bath that didn't take place in a river or waterfall surrounded by male dwarves. How would you be able to resist that?

"Y-You're serious."

"Ha! She looks so shocked. Aulë, all this for a bath. You are such a woman."

"Shut up, Dwalin!" You gave an icy stare.

"Yes, I am serious." Thorin groaned playfully. "Now go, have fun." You stood up and ran, shocking Thorin when you hugged him. "Thank you thank you thank you, Oh Eru!" He hugged you back for a second and pulled away.

"I thought you were not drunk anymore?" Bofur yelled at you, and everyone laughed. "I am not! I'm just so happy!" You basically teared up. Thorin laughed too, and pulled you in his arms once more. "You are welcome. Now go."

You pulled away again.

"So.. Bath. _Join me?_ "

You asked the King with a sly face. The rest of the dwarves "ooooooed and ohhhh'd". Thorin blushed furiously and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Maybe some other time."

All the dwarves groaned at his response and one of them even threw a pillow at Thorin, though you didn't see who. 

It took him all his energy to stop his body from carrying you into that tub himself. He wanted to join you, so badly. But he knew you were just fooling around, just like you always do. He knew you'd never actually ask him something like that.

"Fine, suit yourself." You scoffed jokingly before walking away. He grabbed your wrist, stopping you and you raised a brow at him.

"Join me in my quarters tonight instead." He smirked.

The rest of the company "ohhhhh'd" even louder this time.

 _This. fucking. Dwarf. I don't even know why we do this to each other. I shouldn't allow him to tease me like this._  You snobbed back, "Hmm, Maybe some other time." 

"If you change your mind, I'll be waiting." He took a sip from his tankard and all you did was stick your tongue out at him. He laughed and hugged you again.

"Well, Pardon me boys," you stood, "but the tub and I have a lot of things to do. Wish me luck!" You happily skipped out of there and everyone could just tell that you were going to be in there for hours.

"I just did her braids and now she's going to remove them for a bath. Thanks a lot, uncle!" Fíli groaned, and everyone laughed.

After another hour, the boys were still talking and sitting in the same circle.

"I knew it, Y/N's going to be in there for years." Dwalin rolled his eyes.

"Thorin, why didn't you go with her?" Bilbo asked innocently and the rest nodded in agreement, awaiting Thorin's answer. "Oh, we all know she was just joking. She'd never ask that of me."

Ori scratched his head in confusion, "But aren't you and miss Y/N together?"

Thorin merely laughed out loud at the statement, "No Ori, of course not! We just fool with each other like that."

"Well, I think you two should stop moping around. It is getting frustrating to watch. We all know how much you want each other anyway. You wouldn't need to keep it a secret." Added in Bofur, the rest agreed.

"Well," Thorin sighed. "Every time I try something, she pushes me away."

"It's because you are the King. She does not think she's good enough." Bilbo cut in.

"What? How do you know that?" Thorin sat up.

"Last time, at Beorn's house. I asked her why you and her haven't well, you know. And that was her answer. Something like that."

"Hmm. That's admirable. At least we know she respects you as the King. Most women would throw themselves at you, given the chance." Said Balin.

Now he understood. Every time he'd come onto you, you would stop him. And he hated it especially because he knew what you felt for him. but he always felt so humiliated about it.. "That is.. Yes. You do have a point, she especially is not like most women."

"No, she isn't." Bofur gulped from his tankard.

"She respects you and your title. That's the best way to put it." Bilbo remarked in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Go Thorin." Dwalin pushed him by the shoulder.

He sighed as he stood up, "Fine. But I am just going to check on her. Nothing more." The raven-haired dwarf walked away.

"Pfffft. Thorin, do nothing? Yeah, right." Dwalin remarked and the rest laughed.

As amazing the bath was, you felt incredibly drained already and had to leave. You figured it was probably because of how wonderfully warm the water was. You said your (very sad) goodbyes to the tub and stepped out, drying yourself with the towel, then told the servants what to say if anyone came looking for you, and finally snuck back into your room (which was quite far) wearing a robe.

Everyone was either asleep or too drunk to notice you were there anyway, so you didn't care.

When you entered the room Thorin gave you, the servants had prepared it perfectly. Your eyes sparkled once again at the sight, it was so clean and pretty. They even had a nightgown for you placed on your bed.

"Oooh, fancy." You whistled, then put on the nightgown.

You jumped into the bed and tried to sleep.

 

 


	2. Friends or Lovers? (Final Part)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I got really carried away with this 'Oneshot'  
> Oneshots are supposed to be short,  
> one chapter stories.  
> but do I care?  
> Nope  
> XD

 

When Thorin entered the washroom you were in, he furrowed his brows at your absense. "Your majesty, Are ya looking for Lady Y/N? She had just left to her chambers, told me to tell you she was tired and wanted to sleep. Said she'll see you in the morning too, my Lord." Said one servant as she cleaned up.

He frowned for a second, then smiled at the maid. "Ah, very well. Thank you. Goodnight."

The King sighed, walking through the halls, staring at his precious kingdom. They have done everything in their power to reclaim their homeland but why, why does it not feel like it's enough? He felt as if there was a hole in his heart, as if he was broken down and hungry for your love and there was no way to feed it.

He thought that maybe he should go to your room, say good night and then leave. But the servant said that you were tired. And he had to believe it too because you didn't even drop by to say good night to the company, to him. So he went back to the dwarves and Bilbo because he didn't want to disturb you.

You fought so much today. You needed rest.

"Y/N's asleep. I think I shall retire to my quarters as well, too much to do tomorrow. It's midnight now." 

The company frowned, what was a party without their King? But they understood and bid him goodnight, as did he to them.

Thorin bathed too, for a few minutes only. Just enough to get the dirt and that matted blood off his skin. He slowly went into bed and laughed, remembering his old room. It looked exactly the same as it did before, before Smaug invaded. 

After another hour, you were still staring at the ceiling. You couldn't sleep.. Something bothering you in the back of your head. Without even thinking straight you got out of bed, grabbed your robe and left your room.

_What am I doing?_

You ran throughout the halls, with no shoes on, searching for a specific room. Took you a few minutes to get there. When you reached the door, you took a deep breath and knocked a couple times. It felt like you stood waiting forever.

"Coming."

When Thorin opened the door, he didnt say anything. He couldn't. He was expecting it to be Dwalin or someone else, but not you. He was dressed in a thin tunic, some sleep pants and was holding a book. You looked at him with wide eyes - wide, tired eyes.

_Wow, what am I doing here..?_

"Oh hey, Thorin.. I uh, sorry -" you chuckled nervously. "I couldn't sleep. Is it okay if I..?"

"Of course, come in." he invited. Aulë, you looked so innocent. It was driving him insane. You looked like a sleepy child that came into her parents bedroom because she had a nightmare. Thorin knew he was so much older than you were, but could never stop himself from being so affectionate towards you.

"I did not think you would still be awake."

"Ah, yes, well, told you I would be waiting, didn't I?" He replied, his deep voice going right through you, sweeping you off your feet all over again.

"Right, you did. Good." You smiled.

Taking off your robe, you set it on his desk. You didn't mean it to be a seductive or _inviting_ gesture, but Thorin couldn't take his eyes off you. Your hair was down, luscious waves reaching your lower back, your skin - so pale. Besides all the cuts and bruises. Eversince he met you, you've been wearing the same thing. And now suddenly..

A nightgown.

He looked at your face and you looked back at his. You were a bit taller, considering you were human, so yes, you were looking down. You brushed some of his hair away from his face and analyzed his wounds. It hurt you.. He had some scratches on his cheek, a great slash on his forehead. Your expression changed to one of sadness and guilt.

"Do not worry about me, Y/N. I will be okay." he said softly, holding the hand you had placed on his face. "I am worrying about _you_ though. You took quite a beating today. Are you alright?" He asked with concern, lightly tracing his thumb over your bottom lip, where there was a big cut. Your right cheek was bruised too.

You had other cuts and more bruises around your body and a cut on the side of your stomach deep enough to be considered a stab wound. Or atleast it felt that way. But it was all fine, as long as he was here, it would be fine.

"Ha! Me? Not alright? I am always alright." you remarked obnoxiously before plopping yourself onto his bed and into his covers. He followed. Closing your eyes, you tried to fall asleep.

"What are you doing so far away? Get over here."

You opened your eyes and chuckled, obeying him. You layed your head on his chest, one arm over his stomach, and a leg over his legs. You hummed in content.

"How was the bath?"

God, how your eyes lit up at the thought of the bath. You were so cute, Thorin couldn't take it anymore..

"Eru, if the warm water didn't get me so sleepy I would have stayed there until sunrise. Thank you again."

He laughed, "Anything for you."

It stayed silent for a while after that. You didn't let go of him though. You could hear his heartbeat beneath your ear and it was quite calming how slow his heartbeat was. But when his heartbeat would pace, he'd take a deep breath and it'd return to normal.

What was he thinking about that made his heart beat that way?

You broke the silence.

"You, know..You seemed really happy tonight. I'm glad. I know it is not my place, but I am proud of you. We all are."

"Thank you, Y/N. It still has not sunken in yet, though.. I feel like this is a dream. I mean, after so many years.. Erebor is ours. We are home and the war is over, everyone's happy. And not to mention you are here with me. Maybe it _is_ a dream." He smiled weakly and you rolled your eyes. "You joke too much."

Both of you must have gotten so carried away and talked in bed for about an hour. It felt real though, natural. You didn't have to fake anything with him and you were sure as hell he didn't have to either.

After a big laugh, you sighed with a soft smile. "I should go." You jumped off the bed and grabbed your robe. Thorin stood as well. "Don't."

"Haha," you chuckled, putting on your robe. "Well, I have to."

Suddenly, Thorin was holding you by your upper arms, his face centimeters away from yours. Chills were sent down your spine, what was he doing?

"Why?"

You didn't know what to say.. Sighing, you looked straight into his eyes. "Because I knew something like this was going to happen. So yes, I have to go now. Goodnight, Your majesty." you broke his hold off and gestured to leave, but he held your arm and you rolled your eyes. "What?"

"If you knew, then why did you go here in the first place?"

"I-I don't know. I suppose part of me wanted it to happen." You turned your head away, ashamed of yourself. He let go of your arm and moved closer, your heart was beating loudly.

"Then stay. I need to be with you. _I need you_."

You gasped at his words, unable to believe that he was doing this now. Unable to believe that he truly had feelings for you. You felt so unworthy..

"Thorin, You are the King! Have you forgotten? I am just someone you picked up from a house in the woods. I've not a single drop of blue in my blood.. You cannot feel this way about me. Now let me go."

"No." he gritted his teeth. "I do not care that you aren't royalty, Y/N. Why does that matter so much to you?"

"Because you deserve someone worthy of you! I cannot give you anything in return for what you would give me! I have nothing and it would not be fair.."

"I do not need anything. I.. I just need you.. Accept it. Please.. Don't push me away anymore."

As much as you wanted to believe him.. It was impossible to do so. What would he have wanted from someone like you? Sure you were pretty, young, and strong.. But a King needs a Queen, not a commoner like yourself.

"You do not mean that."

Your eyes basically popped open when his lips crashed on yours, the grip he had on you tightening. You needed to scream, to jump off the mountain, to go stab an Orc. _Multiple times_. Shit, this was too much. It actually hurt. You wanted him so much.. After how long of waiting..

Unconciously, you wrapped your arms around him, grasping onto the cloth of his tunic. His tongue entered your mouth and you didn't even let him. But to push him away now? That wasn't an option anymore. You could hear heavy breathing leaving his nose when he kissed you harder, making you moan into his mouth.

"I love you, Y/N."

.....

"I love you too."

"So are you staying?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Thorin smirked and suddenly picked you up and put you back on the bed, you smirked as well. "I'll take that as a no."

The raven-haired dwarf took off his shirt, making your eyes widen. You blushed immensely and grabbed the blanket to hide your face, but not your eyes. Thorin laughed and you blushed even more. His body was so toned and perfect..

He got on the bed and hovered on top of you.. You couldn't deny that you've imagined this happening before.. What it'd be like to have him above you, looking at you with those bright blue eyes. Your breathing was getting heavier.

"Do you want this?" Thorin asked, you were sure he meant sex.

"Only if you do."

"I really do."

"Then I do too. Possibly even more than you do."

When he kissed you again, you melted. He was so good at it.. Even though you had a cut on your lip, it didn't matter. His lips made it feel better. You licked the outline of his  mouth and felt him shudder. His hands reached down to get a hold of your nightgown, but when he lifted it and you lifted your torso to help, you both winced. His arm was sore and you totally forgot about the stab wound on the side of your stomach.

Both of you looked at each other and then laughed.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this right now..." You remarked.

"Yeah, not now." He layed beside you.

"You know.." You started and he looked at you. "Even though we are too weak for this tonight.. I was hoping your lips wouldn't be."

Thorin raised a brow and then smirked. He closed in on you without saying a word..

"Th-Thorin?"

"Hush now love, and let me kiss you."

Oh, how you let him kiss you. And it lasted all night.

Best night ever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue blood is a term for royal blood in case that confused you :) Reader and Thorin's friendship are honestly inspired from Nana O. and Yasu from the show Nana. Watching it, I just thought they were really cute.
> 
> That's the first oneshot, hope you guys liked it and would request some more!


	3. Chilled (Fíli)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night was cold, you just needed some warmth, someone to hold you... You just didn't expect it to be Fíli who would come to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon! (I take requests)  
> This is a really short one,  
> Enjoy! <3

_Damn_ , how cold the night was.

Too cold.

Too breezy.

You came from the regions near the Shire, so it was always warm there. You weren't used to the cold. You shivered at camp while others were comfortably falling asleep in their bedrolls. It was so hard to understand how they weren't cold at all, especially because you were in the forest.

Grumbling inside your own bedroll, you hugged yourself, shivering and shaking a little. A lot. Oh no. You weren't going to complain though, you just got here and you didn't want Thorin, leader of the company, to hate you more than he already did.

Staying strong here was hard but you needed to keep it that way.

But seriously though, _How do those dwarves stay so damn warm? Isn't the air bothering them? Even just one bit?_ You thought _._

Maybe it's their blood. They're warm blooded, you could just tell. They just look warm, and it wasn't because of their thick clothes with all that fur. They looked all burly and sorts. The type that would replace a nice warm fire with their hugs. They're not like elves. Elves looked as if you would freeze at their touch.

The wind was howling.

"Shut up wind..." You murmured, and the air replied by blowing against your ear, making the chills even worse. You hid under the blanket.

You waited until everyone was asleep just so that you could by the fire. Nice, warm, fire. It was just waiting for you to sit by it, calling your name. But the reason why you didn't go there in the first place was because as mentioned earlier, you weren't going to complain and you just wanted to look like you had everything in control.

Sitting up, you looked around. _Yes, looks like everyone's sleeping_. You stood up and brought your blanket with you, slowly making your way to the fire, trying very carefully to _not_ wake anyone up.

When you sat by the fire and put your hands out to feel it's warmth, you bit your lip to silence the groan that was about to come out of your mouth but Gods, it just felt amazing. You were freezing for about an hour now and this felt just like absolute heaven.

"Cold tonight, Am I right?"

You jumped at the words and looked to your side, it was just Fíli. Handsome, adorable Fíli. How much you wanted to hit him is too much to explain.

"Fíli!" You yelped and then regretted it. But then, No one woke up. Good. "Don't ever scare me like that again!" You whispered angrily, he chuckled.

"Sorry, Y/N."

You sighed, your attention back in the fire. "It's alright. I could have died because of a heart attack, no big deal." He chuckled again at your sarcasm, "Again, I am sorry my lady. Anyways, more firewood?"

"Oh, yes. _Please_."

You saw him smile a little and Eru, he was adorable. And such a gentleman compared to his brother. Kíli was a rascal. He set the wood on the fire. "May I?" He asked permission to sit beside you. You suddenly tensed at the idea, _why would he want to sit with me? Why not at the other side of the fire?_

For all you knew, he could do whatever he wanted and didn't have to ask.

"I uh- _yeah_ , of course." You replied a little awkwardly.

He sat beside you.

 _Eru_.

Why do you feel so nervous? You were never nervous.

You wanted to break the awkward silence, but Fíli wasn't being awkward at all. He looked so comfortable and content.. You cleared your throat. "So, why aren't you asleep?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He raised a brow, with a smirk. Oh lord, that smirk.

"But I asked you first." You replied playfully and it was quite surprising to you how calm you sounded. "I just couldn't sleep. So I decided to walk around, then I saw the fire dying a little. So then, I thought to walk around _and_ gather firewood. And you?"

You chuckled, "Ha, I was just freezing in my bedroll."

"I take it you are not used to the cold."

"No. Not at all. But it's okay. I'll live."

"Then it is a good thing I went to go get some firewood, otherwise you could have frozen to death."

"Aha, exactly. This feels so much better. Thank you."

He smiled, "Anything for you, My Lady."

Why did that sound a little bit too... Intimate? You didn't know what to reply but you quickly retorted with a laugh, changing the subject, "Okay, you have got to stop calling me that. It's.. Odd."

"Why? Are you keeping a secret? I mean... You _are_ a woman, right?" You punched him softly on the shoulder, making him laugh. His laugh was adorable and really, he was just too charming to describe. "Of course I am! Idiot."

"Then why does it sound odd?"

"Well," you started. "It's such a _noble_  term, you know? I for one, am not a noble so you can stop calling me that."

"But you are a beautiful, young lady. I do not see that you are unfit to be called that."

Beautiful.. It took you a second to register his words. He said beautiful. Gods above, what was he doing? To cover up your suprise, you laughed obnoxiously, and a bit too loudly. 

"You are hilarious - but I guess there's no talking you out of this one."

"No, there is not indeed, _My Lady_."

You rolled your eyes.

After a while, you stood up, blanket still wrapped around you, "I'd better get to sleep. We're leaving tomorrow and I don't want to feel like a corpse."

You saw him frown, but then he quickly smiled. "Alright, goodnight Y/N."

"Goodnight, Fíli. See you tomorrow. You'd better get some sleep too."

"I will."

You nodded with a smile, and then walked back to your bedroll. You wondered why he frowned... Why _did_ he frown? No, don't get your hopes up. Fíli's just sweet. That's all.

Ever since you joined the company, Fíli and you did flirt quite a lot, but you figured that's just what boys like him did, flirt with women like you to leave them wanting. So you went along with the flirting, even how subtle.

But with time, you'd learn he was a gentleman, thinking that - _No, he couldn't be that way, could he?_ and then you'd conflict yourself again. _No.. He's just playing. That's what boys do._

Plus, you were the only girl in the company, he didn't have much people to flirt with except you.

Yeah, he must have been playing.

You tried to sleep for what felt like forever, but it was still too cold. Your hands were freezing and your lips were dry. Damn this night, damn this air. You hated it.

"Move over."

You looked up and it was Fíli. He was holding a couple of blankets. What on earth did he mean by 'move over'? You raised a brow.

"What?"

"I can see you shivering all the way from over there." He pointed where the fire was. You still had no idea what he meant.

"Your point?"

The dwarf sighed and then got on his knees by your bedroll, setting a blanket on the grass beside you and then a cushion for his head. You watched him do all this, and you still didn't know what he was doing. You were confused.

He sat down on the blanket he had placed on the ground and put another blanket over his legs. _What the - is he_ _going to sleep here?_

All of the sudden he removed your blanket and pulled you flush towards him, hugging you tightly. "What are you doing?! Fíli!"

He didn't say anything, he just pulled the blanket over you. You were so close to him, your face was so near his neck that you'd have it buried there if you just moved another inch closer. But Gods, he was so warm...

"Still cold?" He held you closer, and you gasped. Your face was on the skin of his neck already..

"F-Fíli - This is -"

"And yet, you are not moving away."

Right. You weren't. But you couldn't. You whined and looked up at him, only to find he was already looking at you. "You're too warm to move away from.. If I wasn't too cold I would have punched you across the face." 

He chuckled, and you could hear his low huffing.. So close.. You were so close..

"But then again, you _are_ too cold."

Without another word, you wrapped an arm around his waist, and held on. He felt you shiver and pulled you even closer. You two were lying down, facing each other's direction, his arms around you, keeping you safe.

"I'm sorry you have to do this."

"I'm not." He whispered back.

A smiled danced on your face as you fell asleep in Fíli's arms. All was right in the world. It was perfect.

 

 


	4. Resentment (Fíli)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A oneshot set a few weeks after Erebor was reclaimed. Kíli teaches reader how to shoot a bow and Fíli gets jealous because he's actually in love with her, but does not know that reader is in love with him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by riptide_kid!  
> I'm so sorry I'm so late but school and ugh -.-"  
> Anyway, Thank you so much for asking me to write this,  
> I hope you enjoy it!

 

 

"Maybe... Hmm.."

Your tongue stuck out from the corner of your lips as you looked around the room, thinking of what weapon would be great to use next. You've always used daggers, and figured a change was in hand. Hanging out in the training room today with most of the company, Fíli and Kíli sat by each other, awaiting your choice.

"Hurry up, Y/N. Just choose already." Fíli groaned, making you chuckle.

"Alright, alright! One more second."

"You said that 10 minutes ago!" Kíli groaned as well.

"How am I supposed to decide when the two of you are all up on my ears?!"

The rest of the company laughed, and one of them told the two boys to shut up. It was hilarious. After a few more moments, you finally came to a decision.

"A bow. I'd like to start using a bow!"

"... A bow..?" Fíli said quietly. He wasn't very fond of bows, which is why your choice disappointed him a little. On the other hand, Kíli was indeed very approving of this choice and stood up.

"I can teach you, Y/N. I, after all, am best in the art of archery." Kíli offered with a pointed chin and a very cocky smirk.

Fíli looked at Kíli with a raised brow.

"That would be great, Thank you Kee." You smiled back, in your incredibly charming manner that people go crazy for. Fíli felt uneasy now. He knew he shouldn't have felt that way, but it couldn't be helped.

He wished he was good at using a bow, so that _he_ could be the one to teach you - it would be such an opportunity to get to touch you, when aligning your shoulders, when adjusting your waist. And then, he hated himself for thinking of you like that ; an object to touch. You were more than that in his eyes, you were someone to worship.

The golden-haired dwarf watched as his little brother made his way to you, the woman he had feelings for. He watched you and Kíli laugh as you were going to begin the lesson. It made his blood boil - the way he made you laugh.

The first shot you made was a total fail and landed beyond the target, (Thank Aulë you did not kill anyone.) which was when you felt incredibly embarassed. Fíli was watching, after all and you wanted to impress him as much as you could.

"Ugh," You groaned in annoyance. "I am terrible at this!"

Kíli laughed, "That was just your first shot, Y/N! Do not give up now. Here -" Kíli walked behind you, and adjusted your body how he wanted it to be. Your back was flush against his front, his arms around yours as you strung your bow. Fíli could not hide the cold expression on his face, and just about lost it when his little brother's hand slid down to your waist and when he whispered in your ear, his face so close to your neck.

"I have got things to do. See you two later." Fíli stood and then stormed off with a cold and blank expression, out of the training room. You and Kíli stood normally now, looking at each other. It was intense, the way he left. Even the other dwarves in the room were shocked.

"What was that?" You asked. Fíli just walked out with a dark cloud above his head, and you did not know why. If he had problems, he would have told you.

Atleast that's what you thought.

Kíli sighed and had his palm on his face. "I can't believe I didn't realize. I am so sorry Y/N."

"What on earth do you mean?"

"Y/N," Kíli started. "I think you need to go and speak with him."

"What? Me? How about you?!" You exclaimed, knowing that confronting an angry Fíli isn't exactly the best idea... The thought scared you a little. When Fíli was mad, he was _really_ mad. He got that trait from Thorin, you were sure of it.

"This is not about me, it's about _you_." Kíli stated, crossing his arms. You literally had no idea what he meant by this being about you... You gave him a couple harsh stares and he returned blank ones, until you gave in with a sigh.

"Alright, now what in the seven hells is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Everyone had been confusing you during your time in Erebor. Giving you little hints about Fíli and all that. You refused to believe them, though. You thought that Fíli didn't look at you that way, so you always tried to keep it out of your mind because if he did have feelings for you, he would have made a move weeks ago. 

"Pleaaaaase. Just go. Talk to him." Kíli pleaded.

"Fine. Fine. Fine. I'll talk to him but you owe me, you scaredy cat." You stuck your tongue out at the younger brother as you left the room, arms crossed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Fíli stood far away from the training room, in the vast hall alone. He cursed himself for giving in to the jealousy, for being so obvious about it. He just wanted you so badly but never had the courage to come on to you so strongly - and that was saying something. He would confront wargs, orcs, even dragons face to face; but he would never be able to look in your eyes and tell you how he felt.

He heard footsteps coming and jumped slightly at the sound. "Fíli! There you are!" You ran toward him.

It was you. Fíli could not bear to look at you and turned to the side. You face changed to one of concern, eyebrows furrowed. "Hey.. Are you alright?"

No, actually. Fíli was far from alright. He wanted to kill a number of orcs or jump off the mountain, but he especially just wanted to grab you and kiss you as hard as he could. His stomach turned in torture, rendering him unable to answer your question.

"Fee.. I do not understand, if you could just -"

"It is nothing Y/N, I am sorry for troubling you."

The look in his eyes made you believe that it wasn't 'nothing.' You crossed your arms and raised a brow. "You know better than to lie to me, Fee! Honestly! You can tell me anything, and I mean _anything_. You know that."

He turned to you looking quite angry, "It is nothing! I swear!"

"Oh, so you just decided to storm out of the room because of nothing?!" you felt your temper rising, why did he have to be so stubborn about this?

"Yes! That is exactly what I did!" He replied sarcastically making you groan. He took a deep breath and attempted to walk away. You grabbed his wrist as quick as you possibly could have making him look back at you in offense, you didn't care though. You were going to get it out of him, whatever it was. You didn't want to be clueless anymore.

"Do you not trust me, Fíli?! Am I not your friend?!"

You were yelling, you shouldn't have been. You didn't know why you were so angry..

"You see-" He pulled his arm away from your grasp, yelling as well. " _That's the thing, Y/N!_ I do not want you to be 'just my friend'! I.. I want.." He lowered his voice, sighing in the last sentence.

You froze instantly, heart stopping as you stood in place.Did he mean that in the way you had always hoped for? Were you just hearing things?

_What did he want?_

"I saw Kíli touch you and yes, I got _jealous_. That is why I left. I couldn't bear to see the way he made you smile, I couldn't bear to watch you fall in love with him when I know that _I_ am the one the one that was made for you, that I could love you better.."

The way he spoke.. He sounded so hurt.. Oh Aulë, it was just too good to be true.. He _loved_ you..

The dwarf saw your surprise, instantly regretting his words. He didn't know why he had just told you that.. It just came out.. He couldn't look at you anymore, so he turned his face away from your gaze again, his heart breaking in silence.

"There, I told you. Now you can go."

"No- Fee-" You walked closer to him, your voice quieter.

"Just.. Just go."

"Why did you not tell me?"

"I- I know you have feelings for Kíli. I understand why. He's pretty easy on the eyes, all the girls go insane for him. And he's much funnier than I am. So yes, I understand why you do."

In all honesty, you wanted to burst out in laughter. If only Fíli had known how in love with the him you actually were, how many times he left you frustrated when he led you on unintentionally, he wouldn't be so insecure and angry about it. 

"Wow, And I thought _I_ was the clueless one.."

His eyes shot up and forward to you. He didn't know what you meant and couldn't say anything, he felt as if it would be stupid of him to ask. You saw his confusion, and took a deep breath.

"I mean.. I thought you knew. I thought I had made it obvious. I feel like everyone knows, so I assumed you did too. But you didn't try anything so I thought that you.. you know.."

"You thought that I what?"

"Did not share the same feelings for me, as I have for you.."

Fíli felt his chest tighten.

He felt his breath hitch.

...You had loved him too.

 _Say something, idiot.._ You thought as he kept silent in shock. He stayed silent and you couldn't take it anymore.

"Fíli -"

And that's when his lips suddenly crashed upon yours. Your eyes popped on at first, then slowly closed as you lost yourself in his mouth. You fisted his hair to pull him closer, making him push you against a pillar. You yelped as your back hit the stone wall.

You wrapped your arms around his waist and his hands made their way to your long locks, where he entangled his fingers upon them. The way he kissed.. So passionate and soft and slow.. You were melting under his hands..

"I - I'm sorry Y/N," he kissed you ever so lightly. "I can't-" he kissed you again, "Cant-" and again, "Stop." and again.

"Fíli wait -" You had protested, as much as you didn't want him to stop.. He pulled away from you and looked you in the eyes. "Yes, darling?"

 _Darling_. Well, that made you even more nervous than you should have been. And happy. Gods above, how it made you happy. You gave a little smile.

"I love you, Fíli."

The dwarf smiled and embraced you tightly,

"And I love you, Y/N. Always have."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, im so into fights before the actual confession.  
> I always write it that way XDDD  
> DRAMA IS GREAT.  
> If you guys want a continuation, just ask! ;D


	5. Moonscene (Kíli)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take a little midnight stroll around the forest, leaving the camp as usual. This time, a dwarf named Kíli, who is secretly crushing on you, decides to follow you into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kíli requested by like, three of you haha!  
> I found it quite hard to come up with a whole prompt because I had never really imagined romance with this young Durin before (pls don't kill me lol) that's why it's kinda random XD  
> I genuinely hope you enjoy it!  
> (This one is bad I'm so sorry I tried!! ;-;)

 

 

You walked around the forest, admiring the night sky. You could say that the moon energized you in a way, you never understood why but for some reason, it just did.

Almost resembling an elf, you sighed and swayed under the light of the moon. Gods above, the sky was beautiful, and you had never felt more free. It was the only time you could do this because everyone at camp was asleep...

Or so you thought.

 

 

**_\- Moments before, Kíli's POV -_ **

 

 

Kíli had woken up when he heard a twig snap. He popped open one eye and saw a blurred figure leaving the camp. The young dwarf wiped both his eyes and blinked a few more times.

The blurred figure was Y/N.

She was a human (quite a petite one too), who had joined the company shortly after Bilbo did. Since then, Kíli had found her quite.. _Intriguing_. She was his exact opposite. She was calm, mysterious and.. Well, spiritual. Like as mentioned, she resembled the characteristics that of an elf. She was unique and radiant.

Kíli had never told anyone, not even his brother, but he was attracted to her. He had a crush on her and she had no idea, which was reasonable because no one had suspected. Except for that one time Thorin had confronted Kíli about this, because he had caught Kíli staring at her. Kíli denied it in a very defensive manner and his uncle had only chuckled and walked away.

Okay, so maybe Thorin did know. And if he did, that meant that Fíli did too because Thorin would have told him about it. Damn.

But anyway, How they both met was when they went where Y/N lived to recruit her a few months ago. Kíli had snuck around her house first, and found himself with his back on the ground after mere minutes. She had straddled him, a poisoned dagger pointed at his throat. He was going to roll over and pin her himself, but then he saw her face. She was beautiful. And from that day on, he was head over heels for her.

They talked often, and being the rascal he is, he usually teased her. She fairly enjoyed his teasing, and he could tell that she did.

Kíli looked around and found that everyone was asleep. He stood up and followed her into the woods as quickly and quietly as he possible could. He knew she liked to leave camp every once in a while at night but never knew how to ask her why she did so, and never got the chance to follow her because he respected her privacy. But now, the curiousity had filled him up, making him follow her this time.

Plus, all he had to do was _not_ get caught. No big deal, right? She'd never know anyway.

She walked through the trees so quickly, Kíli had to pace just to catch up with her. But under the silver light of the mood, he saw her little smiles, and could tell she enjoyed the darkness that surrounded her along with the light that illuminated her.

 _Where is she going?_ Kíli panted under his breath.

He stopped and looked at the sky for a few seconds, admiring the fullness of the bright moon. And when his attention had returned to her,

_she had disappeared._

His brows furrowed as he quickly turned around, looking back and forth.

_Where on earth has she gone?_

"Ahh!"

 

 

_**\- Your POV -** _

 

 

Your ears picked up a little rustling noise behind you.

Someone was following you.

Your shoulders tensed for a second but you resume your normal actions, so that whoever was behind you wouldn't know that you had suspected them. You turn a little to the side, glancing at the trees behind you. A figure had tried to dash out of your view quickly, but not quickly enough. You had spotted them.

Now, you just had to lose whoever this person was. You sprinted faster through the trees, making sure you were confusing the figure. Breath panting, heart pounding, you sprinted on anyway. After a while, you stopped and turned back. The figure had stopped in his tracks, looking around for you.

You grabbed your dagger from your sleeve, quickly dashed toward the figure, and without hesitation, pinned them against a tree, fist clenching their shirt, dagger at their throat. He yelled,

"Ahh!"

_His voice.. Familiar._

You removed his hood.

"What the- _KÍLI?!_ " You yelled, confused as hell. Your face was mere inches away from his. Kíli's eyes shined a little apologetic emotion before he smirked,

"My Lady Y/N, we have got to stop meeting like this."

He referred to the day you two met, which was when you also had a dagger on his throat. The thought made your heart beat a little faster.

Your grasp on him hadn't faltered as you felt your temper rise a little. You were usually as tranquil as untouched water, but if anyone could get on your nerves, it was dear Kíli. But even though, that did not stop you from being quite attracted to him.

"Yes, well, maybe you should stop sneaking up on me!" You yelled.

"Maybe this conversation will go more smoothly if you let me go -" He choked. "Oh wait, no - just lose the dagger. I like it when you're this close to me."

Your eyes (very obviously) widened at his statement, and at the realization that your body was pressed on to his. You pushed yourself from him right away.

"You're no fun." He groaned. You finally let yourself breathe after all that running. Was everything seriously just a joke to him?

"I could have hurt you, Kee. You know that."

"I know, but you did not. So, no harm done."

You all but rolled your eyes, "But next time, instead of following me, just - I don't know. Come along."

He arched a brow. "Really?"

"It is a better option than having to think someone's going to kill me. And like you said, we have to stop meeting like this. You know, my dagger - your throat." You explained with a cheeky smirk and arched brow.

"Right, right." He chuckled, "So, Y/N..." He walked closed to you, making you stumble a little as you tried to move a few steps back. "Can I come along tonight?" He smirked; a mere whisper. The dwarf was but a few centimeters away from your face. By the Maker, his eyes, his lips. He was beyond handsome, and the moonlight made him even more so.

You quickly hid your blush by looking and walking away,

"Do not make me regret this."

 

 

* * *

 

  

You showed him what you liked to do at night when the entire company sets up camp. This was about the fifth campsite you guys set up since they recruited you. You showed him that you liked to look for an area where the moon was most visible, just so you could stare at it and explained that it was the only time you felt at peace.

He was quite understanding, surprisingly. But also threw in a couple jokes of you being too 'elfy'. 

"Oh, whatever." You rolled your eyes. You two sat near a cliff under a tree, basking in the moonlight. If this wasn't romantic, then nothing was. It made you nervous, how intimate the setting was. After more talking, you figured it was time to go.

"Well, we'd better get back now. You know, before Thorin realizes you're gone."

He nodded and stood up, so did you. At your attempt to leave, he spoke.

"Hey, Y/N. Wait."

"Hm?" You turned around, then gasped.

_The dwarf kissed you._

Sparks - sparks everywhere. And your stomach was full of butterflies. What was this feeling? It was a quick, yet deep kiss, but nonetheless, _sparks!_

Arching a brow, you retorted with a displeased look;

"Did you think that was a good idea?"

"Erm.. Seemed like it at the time.." He gave an embarrassed, apologetic smile.

"Well, it was."

"Huh?

You grinned before kissing him. Losing balance, you both fell to the grass with you landing over him. He slid his hands all over your body, your hips, your waist. Your hands slid under his tunic and you felt him shudder under you, making you smirk.

The dwarf quickly switched your places, leaving you breathless. His hair was messed up, and he was trying hard to catch a breath, looking directly into your eyes that reflected the pale moonlight. You smiled softly at him.

"God, you're beautiful."

Before you could even think of a response, his lips were on yours again, and you found yourself getting lost in the pleasure with every passing second.

After what seemed like the shortest eternity, you both pulled away, panting. He was already shirtless and your trousers were discarded, set beside him.

You groaned, "We have to go."

"I don't want to."

"And you think I do? Come on, they've probably noticed that we are gone." You stood up.

He sat up and pulled you onto his lap, kissing you once more on the lips, "You worry too much. But, okay. Promise me something though."

"Yes?"

"That we'll continue this sometime soon.." He blushed, the obvious flush on his face making you giggle. "Of course we will. The second we get a chance to."

The brunette beamed at your words before he started nervously, "Also.. I- I know you aren't mine or anything, but please don't go falling for someone else."

His words startled you, and you couldn't help but bring your hand up to his face, and he couldn't help but lean into it. "I would never. There is only you, Kee."

"R-really?"

You laughed at the look he had on his eyes. Pure shock. "Why do you sound so surprised? Honestly, if you asked me right now, I _could_ be yours."

"Be mine. Please." He blurted a millisecond after your statement, and for some reason sounded out of breath.

"I mean, you could ask a little bit better-"

He kissed you hard this time, holding onto you as if you were going to disappear any moment now, and you melted like putty in his arms, moaning softly into his mouth. Kíli, the flustered lad, drank in every sound you made.

"Yeah- I- I'm yours." You said, both of you panting. Kíli pressed closer to you, sending pangs of desire throughout your body. He was fucking gorgeous like this, so goddamn flustered.

"You.. You think they'll find us right away?" 

"Nope. Not at all." You kissed him again.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request a one shot, go ahead!


	6. For Future Use  (Aragorn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short one that was requested!  
> Based on the post by  
> thereandbackagainimagines.tumblr.com:  
>  _"Imagine Aragorn listening to modern music." ___

 

Sitting on the ground, you rummaged through your medium-sized backpack. Everyone was asleep under the radiant and dim lights of Lóthlorien. You would have slept, but after witnessing what had happened to Gandalf in Moria.. You just couldn't.

Seems that you weren't the only one.

"What are you doing?" Aragorn popped out from behind you.

Aragorn always made you.. Nervous. And you had this stupid little crush on him but paid it no heed, it wasn't going to happen anyway. He was just so damn attractive and sweet on you though, how could you not like him?

You shrugged. "Just emptying my bag. Our journey's getting more difficult by each passing day, so I figured I'd leave the stuff I don't need anymore. Don't need dead weight." You were kind of sad to let go of some of these stuff since they were all you had left of your world, but it had to be done. 

"Ah." He nodded, noticing how your things were.. Odd looking. He then remember you weren't from here, and that you had once explained you were from a more modern realm.

"What is that?" He pointed with furrowed brows.

"Wha-" You looked to where he was looking - on the ground where then lay a device and tangled earbuds. "This? Oh that's my- well, it _was_ my iPod." You chuckled. God, you missed your music.

He sat beside you, making you blush. You tried your best not to fidget in any obvious way. "Was? Is something wrong with it?" The dark-haired man crossed his arms.

"Nah, I just turned it off." You said, grabbing the device, lightly tossing it into the air and grabbing it again. You looked at him with a light chuckle, "I don't imagine Middle-Earth would have sockets or chargers for it."

He looked confused, most likely because of the unfamiliar words you had said, but being an intelligent man, he quickly but picked up on what it was you were trying to say. "So it is drained?"

"No, it was full when I got here. I turned it off to save it for whenever, just in case I ever want to use it again."

He nodded in contemplation, and you looked at him. You noticed how curious he looked. He probably wanted to see what it did, making him look almost.. Childlike. It was really cute. You smirked.

"Do you maybe.. Want to try it out?" You held out an earbud.

"Were you not going to save it for future use?"

"Eh, I was, but five minutes of using it won't really use up any of its power. It's no big deal." You held out the earbud once more. "Here take it."

He looked fairly shocked, making you roll your eyes in a joking manner. "It's really okay, Aragorn. Just try it!"

He smiled softly and took it. You told him to put it on, showing him how to do so by tucking your hair behind your ear and inserting the bud. "I don't know what kind of music you like, so we're gonna listen to a few, okay?"

"This is for music?"

"Yup!" You smiled and didn't take your eyes off him. You wanted to see his reaction, thinking that technology must have been like magic to these people.

You pressed play.

 

_I've got guns in my head and they won't go,_

_Spirits in my head and they won't go._

_I've got guns in my head and they won't go,_

_Spirits in my head and they won't.._

 

The instrumentals dropped, and his face was absolutely priceless! You giggled at the look he had on his eyes. "How is this possible? What sort of magic is this, Y/N?"

"Not magic, but technology! Here, it's better with two on." You gave him your earbud, and he inserted it in his left ear. You could still hear the music from outside since you had your volume up,

 

_I been looking at the stars tonight,_

_And I think oh, how I miss that bright sun._

_I'll be a dreamer 'til the day I die,_

_But they say oh, how the good die young._

_But we're all strange,_

_And maybe we don't wanna change._

 

And the chorus was back, you sang along too. Of course, he couldn't hear you, which is probably why you did it.

He was glowing with pure curiously and amusement, and it made your heart all fuzzy, to be honest. He bobbed his head to the beat, making you giggle. After a while, the song ended, and he removed the earbud.

"Did you like it?" You asked with a very hopeful glint in your eye.

"Like is an understatement, that was- that was amazing."

"It's a good song, yeah."

"Can we do one more, if that is okay with you?" He asked. "Of course. We'll choose one of a different genre this time." You scrolled through your playlist, showing him how it's done.

You both browsed through half of your songs, stuff like, The Broods, Lady Gaga, Arctic Monkeys and more. And he seemed to have liked Fall Out Boy and The Lumineers the most. You kept laughing at his reactions, especially at when he heard some explicit lyrics. You definitely used it for more than just five minutes, so now, your iPod battery was half-full.

"We should stop, the - _thing's_ almost empty."

"That's the battery. And alright, we'll save it for another time." You smiled at him, shutting the device off, wrapping the white earbuds around it and stuffing it in your bag once more. You sighed and leaned back, suddenly tired. You turned to him, and he was already looking at you, like you were something special. You blushed hard.

"I think I'm going to get some sleep." You stood up, he nodded and stood too.

"Rest well, Y/N. Thank you again, for the music."

"You think we can keep it our little secret for now?" You smirked and he chuckled, "I shall not tell a soul. It's our secret."

"Alrighty, well-" You started, sounding very proper. "I bid thee goodnight, Lord Aragorn." Your new accent had made him laugh, making you laugh as well. He ruffled your hair. "Get some rest, you."

"Hey, not the hair!" You narrowed his eyes at him, trying to fix it with your hand. He looked incredibly humoured. "Good night."

"See you tomorrow, Lady L/N."

You walked away to where the others were sleeping, and set yourself on your bedroll as well. You smiled as you closed your eyes, Aragorn barely leaving your thoughts. You knew he'd never like you too, but that was okay. You had this memory of him to hold on to.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short one, but it was requested! I hope y'all like it! Aragorn is my faaaaaave so I just loved writing this one! I've got a few more requests so I'm getting to those ASAP! :D Feel free to request whatever you want!
> 
> (Song mentioned here is: Spirits by the Strumbellas)


End file.
